


I'm Gonna Keep A Gryphon Ya

by Val_Brown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Music, Other, TeenWolf BigBang, fan mix, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix I did for Cydsa for her Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Keep A Gryphon Ya

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gonna Keep A Gryphon Ya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688834) by [CydSA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CydSA/pseuds/CydSA). 



> A huge thanks to Cydsa for letting me work with her on this fic. It was so much fun and the fic is really cute, I hope you all click the links to read the fic, you won't be disappointed. Leave her lots of love!

[](http://s783.photobucket.com/user/Valress/media/Cover.jpg.html) [](http://s783.photobucket.com/user/Valress/media/back.jpg.html) The covers for the soundtrack. You can stream it [8tracks stream](http://8tracks.com/valress/gonna-keep-a-gryphon-ya)

or you can D/L it [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/88uic0wztmzk4ww/Gryphon%20Soundtrack.zip)

 

Link to [LJ](cydsa.livejournal.com/76824.html%20)


End file.
